DBZ The Line Of Bardock
by DillonDemiGod
Summary: The Line Of Bardock follows the adventures of the Z Fighters while introducing a new main character who is the oldest child of Bardock and Gine. The story begins at the very beginning of the Dragon Ball Universe during the Bardock movie. It's a brand new world and adventures await!
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

DBZ. The Line of Bardock

Author Notes:

In this timeline Goku has an older brother who goes by the name of Talon. So this is going to follow some of the cannon but definitely not all of it. It's FanFiction so I'm defiantly going to make it my own. I'm very new to writing so I apologize if I missed any spelling or grammar and keep in mind I'm doing this all on my iPhone in the notes section. What's important to me is that I spin an interesting story that leaves you churning for more.

Please review and I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 1.

The Beginning

-Planet Vegeta-

Talon approached the reception desk at recuperation chamber seven.

"Is my father still in recuperation?"

The receptionist looked up from his screen with astonishment.

"Ahh Talon you're Bardock's son correct?"

"Yea I'll claim that suicidal bastard." He grinned

The receptionist smiled. "Your father must be proud! Every sayian has heard the rumor of your promotion! So just between us is the rumor true?"

Talon scowled at him and walked past the receptionist to the door. "Sorry but that information is classified. If you don't mind and open the door I'm in a hurry."

The receptionist scowled and did as he was told.

Talon walked down the hallway seeing the newborns on his right.

 _Huh I wonder if Kakarot is in this bay. Ahh there he is, well he is the spitting image of our father that's for sure, poor kid that's a mug only our mother could love. He's only an average power level though. Well he's my brother I'll be damned if this family is cursed with another Raditz. After his first deployment maybe I'll request him for my squad as long as he will take instruction I'll make a fighter of him yet._ Almost on que Kakarot smiled in his chamber. _Where is he headed anyway apparently.. Planet 4032-877. That's in the north galaxy_.

Bardock burst through the door and headed in his direction.

"What's the rush?"

Bardock stopped as he approached his son.

"Talon, What are you doing back on planet Vegeta?"

"Well first I came to see my new born brother before he got shipped off to his first assignment. "Then I heard how my suicidal father went to Kanassa and almost killed himself. Lucky for me, you and Kakarot happen to be in the same place."

Bardock looked at the pods and crossed his arms.

"Only an average power level. That's disappointing. Is there something you wanted to ask me Talon? I need to catch up to Tora and the rest of my team before those bastards claim all the glory without me."

Talon couldn't believe his father not even two days old and his father already has written Kakarot off just like him and Raditz. _I can understand why Raditz would be disappointing. I tried training the little bastard myself some when we both came home for R &R to see mom. The little shit doesn't listen, he is unteachable that's why he's still doing minor assignments. If anything slightly challenges him he gives up on himself. Regardless of how much potential he has. That's what truly is disappointing._

"Actually never mind father... I don't want to get between you and your glory you better go catch up with Tora."

Bardock slapped is son on the shoulder and started to head off.

"Don't get killed kid."

Then he was gone.

Talion leaned against the hallway wall just looking at his little brother.

 _Why am I not surprised. He doesn't even know that I'm supposed to lead Havoc_

 _Squad for Lord Cooler. To think I was going to ask that dick to serve with me. Whatever fuck him he wouldn't risk his pride to serve underneath his son anyway._

Talon approached the glass separating him from his baby brother.

"Don't worry Kakarot I'll save a spot for you in Havoc Squad."

He smiled and walked towards the exit and out the front door charged up and blasted off towards home.

 _Mom's probably at home now she always hated hospitals. I remember right after Raditz was sent off she practically destroy the place. She always was more emotional than the average sayian. Most sayian woman didn't even fuss when their babies are taken straight from there womb to get registered for deployment. I'll ask her to take Bardock's place in my squad, better mine then his they never could operate well together after they had me. He claimed that after they had a child she got too attached and emotional when he refused to mate with her. Two kids later and still he refused to show anything more the physical interest in his mother. Fucking prick_.

Talon approached his apartment and landed on the balcony.

*glass smashing*

Talon slowly opened the door to his house ready to dodge any projectiles headed his way.

"That stupid, selfish, inconsiderate son of a bitch!"

Talon stepped towards the left as a plate smashed and shattered against the wall.

Gine noticed her son as he walked in but that didn't stop her fury.

"Talon?! You better never treat a woman like your father treats me, or I swear I'll kill you then follow you to hell and kick your ass some more!"

Talon smiled at his mom. If anything she was always entertaining when they saw each other.

"Ugh!" She said as she gave up her rant and crossed her arms and sat on the floor."

Talon looked at his mother and grinned at her.

"You know we have furniture right."

Gine looked at her son and blew up the nearest chair with a ki blast.

"That's what I think of your damn furniture!"

Talon approached his mom and crouched down in front of her.

"I know what you need."

Gine looked up at her son with some wrath still in her eyes.

"What did you kill your dad for me? Because if you have brought his body your officially my favorite."

Talion shook his head and smiled at his mother.

"Lord Cooler has requested that I form a team for him to compete with Lord Frieza's Ginyu Force.

I want you to be my 2nd."

Gine hugged her son with pride in her heart and replied.

"I knew you have been extremely successful in all your missions lately but this is wonderful!"

She hesitated for a second.

"Your father isn't operating with you is he?"

Talon was about to reply when his mother cut him off.

"Who am I kidding your father has too much pride and ambition to ever serve under his son. Well who needs him. You and I

will bring the galaxy to its knees without your asshole of a father's help. Besides if my scouter isn't malfunctioning your way more powerful then your father is by the looks of it! A thing I'm sure he refuses to accept."

Talon helped her up off the ground.

"I was actually thinking about extending an offer to Raditz too once he returns from his last assignment he's got potential if he would only take direction. Kakarot also, I'll start training him young once he cleanses his first planet. He will be eager to prove his worth."

Gine smiled at the thought of her family conquering the galaxy together. But her attention was grabbed when she saw the commotion outside.

Talon noticed his mother's look and turned around and walked out the balcony door with Gine close at his heel. The both looked up with horror as they saw the massive amount of sayian warriors in the sky and farther off was Lord Frieza's ship. Talion grabbed his mother's hand and slowly floated into the sky.

"I don't like the look of this.."

Then there it was a huge red sphere of energy grew larger and larger in front of his eyes.

"We need to leave now!"

Just like that Talon with his mother in hand zoomed off at high speed towards the nearest hanger...

The hysterical laugh of the evil Emperor Frieza was the last thing Bardock would hear as his body was consumed by the giant red energy sphere. Despite the excruciating pain of the very flesh being seared from his bones he lost himself in that moment...

Bardock watched his son Kakarot's life flash before his eyes. He would one day get vengeance for all Sayians and best Frieza. He would even become a god and challenge Lord Beerus and hold his own with God Of Destruction himself. Great pride filled Bardok's heart, but sadness did as well. His son, who would be known as Goku, Would never know him or his mother or brother on the planet below. As he closed his eyes and came back to his reality, accepting his fate. The father's last wish for his son was that his mother and brother below on planet Vegeta would somehow escape.

Panic ensued on the surface of planet Vegeta, as the planet was consumed by the approaching doom that was Emperor Frieza's wrath. Talon and his mother Gine had just reached the hanger where the escape pods were located. Only to discover the carnage that ensued. Comrades turned on each other. Killing each other over whatever pods remained. Talon was determined to get his mother and himself off the planet. He scanned the hanger for two available pods. Talon with his mother in hand dashes as fast as he can past his sayian kin who are fighting each other for the slightest chance of survival. He reaches the pods unscathed by ki blasts that his sayian kin are recklessly throwing past one another. As he approaches the pods he deflects a ki blast that was headed in their direction.

"Idiots! They'll destroy the pods on accident before anyone can clear the blast!"

Gine opens the pod cockpits and and jumps inside.

"You know the coordinates! We are following Kakarot to his destination I'll keep in contact via scouter!"

Talon stands guard and responds to his mother.

"I'll cover you go!"

As the pod closed and zoomed off into space. Talon deflects an energy blast that would have intercepted his mother's course with one of his own. Once it left the atmosphere he jumped into his own and set the coordinates and took off hoping that a random ki blast wouldn't cut his escape off.

"Talon! Talon! Come in! Did you clear the atmosphere?!"

"Mom I'm fine I'm clear. I just passed through it."

His ship began to rock rapidly as he watched the blast impact planet Vegeta's surface. His home slowly began to break apart as he fled the explosion. His ships visor blared red so intensely that he had to block his eyes from glare. His home was destroyed. His entire species in a blink of second had been reduced to a handful.

"Son?! Are you still there are you alright?!"

"Yea... I'm fine I just need a second is all.."

"Talon I don't think your father made it..."

He could hear distress in her voice.

"We will survive this mom we will follow Kakarot. We will lay low and grow stronger we will even contact Raditz when it's safer."

"Talon listen to me. You have to protect what's left of our family. If something happens to me and I don't make it.. "

He heard a sharp clawing sound in the background.

SYSTEM MALFUNCTION. SYSTEM MALFUNCTION.

HULL BREACH.

HULL BREACH.

Talin's ship started to beep.

COMMENCING HYPERBAULIC SLEEP IN 30 SECONDS

"DAMN IT NO! Mom you'll be fine! You can't die!"

"Take care of your brothers at all costs family is the only thing that matters.. You have to be strong okay.. Son... I lo..."

ztztztztzztt

"NOOOOO!

COMMENCING HYPERBAULIC SLEEP"

Talon fought the grogginess that eventually overtook him and eventually blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2 An Unsuspected Turn Of Events

CHAPTER 2

AN UNSUSPECTED TURN OF EVENTS

Authors Notes: Hey guys I've gotten a lot of good feedback from the first chapter and will be trying to be releasing chapters as frequently as I can. I plan on the next couple to really show of the new protagonist and show more of his personality. If all goes well you will feel just as connected to Talon as you do if he was Goku or Vegeta. As always please feel free to review or message me I would really enjoy hearing your thoughts on where the story is heading either it be negative or positive. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.

Whis looked upon the magical orb that was afloat on the top of his staff. _Hmm looks like Frieza is going along with Lord Beerus's orders after all. How disappointing, Lord Beerus will have to find another reason to destroy Frieza. O what's this?_ / Whis's orb changed its view to two sayian pods flying right after another seemingly heading in the same direction. / _Looks like there are some survivors after all. Just a child and what looks to be a family member by the resemblance. Well this especially interesting. The older one has blond hair and he's radiating power. Could this be the Super Sayian God the Oracle Fish was mentioning. O this is too juicy to not investigate._ _Lord Beerus is asleep at any rate he won't notice that I'm gone._ Whis struck his magic staff on the ground and zoomed off to intercept the sayian's space craft.

Hello there... Excuse me...

Talon groggily opened his eyes and saw a tall odd figure standing above him with tall white hair and a staff in his hands.

Whis looked at the sayian disappointed "Well looks like I was wrong you're not a Super Sayian God. Whatever that form you were in was, it seems to have worn off now that your awake."

Talon pulled himself up out of the space pod and grabbed his head with one hand trying to shake of the hyperbolic sleep and get his bearings. Then his memories seemed to flood back to him as if a tidal wave hit him. Talon's head dropped trying to remain composed and adjust to what he had just been through. "My planet" He clenched his fists as his whole body began to shudder as ki seemingly flow rapidly around as if he was in the eye of a wind storm.

Whis looked upon the sayian with curiosity, analyzing the spectacle that he was witnessing.

"My father"

A bright yellow aura swelled around the sayian cracking the earth below. "My... Mother"

His hair pulsed from black to bright yellow as lightning began to crack around him

"I'll kill them all!" With a raging cry and flashes of yellow a Super Sayian was born.

Whis watched calmly but with great curiosity as the spectacle in front of him was reaching its peak.

Talon looked up at the stranger with a look of pure hatred in his eyes. Blood was what he craved the blood of every frost demon he could find would have to satisfy is vengeance. He wanted to make them suffer to beg for mercy but they would receive none from Talon he would make them watch as he killed every single one of them without pity and only after realized the same terror and helplessness he had felt, would he send them on to the next world. "Who the hell are you and where is Kakorat."

Whis looked down at the sayian and met his green gaze with. "First off that's extremely rude of you we just met there's no reason to curse at me." The being known as Whis just stood there not shaken at all by the transformation he just witnessed.

Talon threw a punch at Whis's chest with all the anger and rage he could muster wanting to rip the heart from the strangers chest. To his astonishment his blow was redirected by the stranger's staff and he felt a sharp pinch in his neck and suddenly collapsed and losing his super sayian form.

Whis just looked down at the sayian now normal appearance as he lay there out cold. / _Well he's no Super Sayian God that's for sure but that transformation did boost his power exponentially; maybe this Super Sayian God is just another transformation that he has yet to attain. Lord Beerus will be upset it has been so long since he has had a rival, he has gotten so moody without one. I know! I shall train him for a year or so and see if I can pull this Super Sayian God out of him if not I'll just drop him off to the planet where that other sayian was headed off too. I could use something to do while Lord Beerus naps his alarm is not due to go off for some time now._ / Whis tapped his staff on the floor and the sayian's body began to hover

"Come on monkey boy will get you settled for the night you've got a lot of training to do if we are going turn you into a worthy opponent for Lord Beerus."


	3. Chapter 3 Master & Apprentice

DBZ The Line Of Bardock

Chapter 3

Master & Apprentice

Talon woke up to the smell of something he couldn't quite place, it was a foreign smell that he didn't recognize but he knew it smelled really good. He quickly scanned his surroundings and noticed he was in small room and on a bed on the floor. As he stood up and stretched he noticed that there was a pile of clothes lying neatly folded next to his bed. _Where the hell am I? I guess I'll follow the smell of food, it's not like I have many options at the moment._ Talon replaced his accustom sayian armor with the clothes that were laid out for him. The outfit fit comfortably and provided for easier movement then his armor but obviously he lost the defensive benefits that his sayian armor provided. The outfit's outer layer was a dark black top with black lower pants to match and underneath was a white undershirt. He also noticed a weird symbol in white that was on the left upper side of the shirt, which held no meaning to him. With his new outfit on he headed out the door towards the smell of food. As soon as he walked out of the room he immediately saw the same strange being from before standing behind a table.

"Please have a seat and enjoy yourself the food is quite good."

Talon pulled out the chair and began to eat, aggressively grabbing things with bare hands and stuffing his mouth. Completely ignoring the silver wear placed next to the plate.

Whis chuckled to himself. _He eats just like Lord Beerus; it will be like training Lord Beerus all over again._

Talon noticed the tall stranger smile and laugh to himself and he stop from his rampage of the spread of food for a moment. "What's so funny?"

Whis composed himself "O nothing you just remind me of someone that's all. By the way my name is Whis it's a pleasure to meet you, who might you be?"

Talon looked at Whis with a stern gaze "My name's Talon. Where is my brother Kakarot?"

"I assume that this Kakarot is the baby whose spaceship you were following after?

"Yes, that's him, where is he?"

Whis walked towards Talon and leaned the top of his staff towards him.

"Look for yourself."

Talon leaned in closer to the orb and saw his baby brother being held by an old man as he was smiling and laughing.

Whis pulled his staff back "See he is perfectly fine, quite happy as a matter of fact."

Talon began to start eating some more of the food.

"As long as he is alright I guess. Under normal circumstances I would be pissed that he was slaughtering the population as Oozaru but considering that Frieza just destroyed everything that actually meant something in my life, I could care less."

Whis saw the change in the sayian's body language immediately go from being somewhat comfortable to angry and decisive. He could see the pure determination in Talon's eyes for vengeance. "Just out of curiosity what will you do now will you follow after your brother or go after Frieza?"

Talon met Whis's gaze "Kakarot seems fine enough, he won't notice if I stop and pay Frieza a visit and Cooler for that matter. I almost worked directly for that bastard."

"No offense Talon, but you wouldn't stand a chance against Frieza or Cooler for that matter even in that transformation you took, your simply not strong enough."

Talon took offense anyway and stood up. "Don't underestimate me! I'm the strongest sayian of my race the only reason I didn't make a push for king is because I hate politics and would rather be out fighting! Now that I can become a Super Sayian Frieza doesn't have a chance in hell!"

Whis chuckled to himself. _So a Super Sayian that's what that yellow haired form is called. This plan might work after all._ "If you could sense Frieza's power level like I could you would be able to tell for yourself that the battle would be completely one sided. Frieza would wipe the floor with you if I'm honest"

Talon composed himself and crossed his arms. "You can sense how strong someone is without a scouter?"

"Well of course it's quite a simple technique. For a matter of fact if that punch is any indication of your form when fighting you need a lot more help than simply being able to sense someone's ki"

Talon scowled in frustration, he couldn't argue with the fact that he had been dispatched so quickly by this Whis. As much as he hated to admit to himself Whis was right he had never had much instruction on how to fight he just learned from trial and failure. "Fine then, teach me and I will learn." Talon had his sayian pride like every other sayian, but he could admit to when he needed help, it was the fact that his father never asked for help or admitted to being wrong that made him this way. He admired his father's fighting spirit but he hated his character and he refused to be like him in that way.

Whis liked the bluntness of the sayian, as a teacher he always liked the willingness of someone who wanted to learn. "I do have a lot of free time at the moment I supposed I can instruct you but only if you say please."

Talon was taken back by what was asked of him he had never asked politely for anything in his life. He immediately regretted his decision. He swallowed all of his pride and bowed. "Please teach me Master Whis."

Whis smiled to himself, _maybe this won't be as difficult as I thought it would._ "Very well we begin now." Whis tapped his staff on the ground and right after Talon collapsed to the ground, as if someone pushed him.

Talon struggled to get himself up body shaking as he made it to a knee, _it's like someone is standing on top of me I can barely move._ "What the hell is going on?!"

Whis looked down at the sayian, "lesson one, physical strength and endurance I figured 10 times your planet's gravity would suffice in getting you in shape for the training you will endure. You'll have exactly one year to get accustomed to it were you should be moving about without noticing it at all, and if you don't I'll simply end your training. All the food you just ate was all I will supply you; you will have to hunt and forage to survive for food. This planet has an abundance of wildlife so you won't starve if you can find ways to catch them. The change in gravity only affects you not them so they are quite light on their feet as you will soon tell. O and also you're not allowed to transform into that Super Sayian form if you do you will forfeit your training. Do you understand?"

Talon got a hand on the table and looked up at Whis with a smile on his face. "Completely"

Whis smiled back, "Then your training begins now, good luck" Whis tapped his staff on the ground and disappeared.

Talon struggled to sit and hold himself up on the table and grab more food. _Well might as well try and enjoy this food, I can barely cook as it is so this is the last nice meal I'll probably have for year._ With a struggling bite of food Talon's training had begun.


End file.
